For the Love of Kane
by Animerle
Summary: Aspin the average 17 year old girl. She's falling for the one guy all of her friends hate. Kane. She's gotta struggle between friends and her heart. Special announcment inside!
1. Here we go again

Hey guy's it's me Animerle! Well I've decided to postpone updates for Darkside and New Found Emotion, simply because. I have a writers block :'(. Well while having a writers block, I've also had a killer idea. So here's a new story, hopefully it will become even more popular then Darkside! Remember guy's R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the beyblade characters. I also do not own Amber, she belongs to Zadien, please check out her fic " Love Hate: Just how thin is the line?". However I do own Aspin and any other OC's that might make appearances.  
  
Well guy's here we go!  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin sprinted down the street, purple hair which was held up in a neat ponytail billowing behind her like a flag. Her green eyes flashed with excitement at the thought of the first day of school. Well it wasn't school that had her excited. It was the thought of finally seeing her friends again, after spending the whole summer out of town.  
  
She skidded around a corner and let out a breath of relief as she saw crowds of students litering the school yard. She jogged the rest of the way to the school, making sure to pass some teachers so that they couldn't say she was late.  
  
She slowed to a walk and made her way over to the hangout spot where she was supposed to meet her best friend Amber.  
  
" Amber!" she called out to a black haired girl who was sitting quiety at a picnic table. She was listening to her discman, her school bag carelessly discarded at her feet, like old trash.  
  
Aspin noticed that she was wearing the same old shoes she always had. A pair of old sneakers which were becoming quite wrecked and looked damp, but they were well worn and probably comfortable.  
  
She quickly headed over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder gently. Amber lifted her head until she came face to face with Aspin.  
  
" Aspin! Your late," Amber greeted as she took out her earphones, and carefully stored her discman in her bag. She got up, pulling one of the straps over her shoulder and performing their friendship handshake.  
  
" What? No how have you been, or I missed you?" Aspin asked in a hurt tone, although the way her eyes seemed to lighten with mischief clearly expressed that she wasn't bothered by it, " Havn't seen me all summer, and the first thing you say is that I'm late."  
  
Both girls headed up to the school laughing lightly and chatting about that summers events.  
  
" So how was your summer anyways?" Amber asked, walking up the front steps slowly.  
  
Aspin shrugged her shoulders, " Not to bad. You know how my gram is."  
  
Amber grinned mischieviously, " So she made you wear the summer dresses and listen to boring country music?"  
  
" Yeah. Of course. To her Linkin Park is offensive to society or something crazy like that," Aspin said with a laugh.  
  
They quickly paused to open the door for two students who were heading inside. Obviously oblivious to their surroundings, as they almost walked right into the door. Upon seeing them Aspin instantly recognized them.  
  
" Ray and Mariah?" Aspin questioned, " I didn't know they were going out."  
  
" Yeah they started just after school got out. We finally got them to confess their feelings in a game of truth or dare," Amber replied with a smirk as she walked through the door followed by Aspin.  
  
Aspin and Amber continued to chit chat about miscelanious things, as they searched along the school halls for their names which were posted up somewhere.  
  
" Hey there's your name there," Aspin called over Amber as she read out her name, " Benson, Amber. 211."  
  
" 211? Not a bad location. At least it's on the level with the exit," Amber joked.  
  
Aspin raised an eyebrow, " Why? Planning on going somewhere?"  
  
" Yeah if a certain jack ass is in my homeroom again," Amber said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Aspin chuckled as she quickly located Kai's name on the list, " If your talking about Hiwatari then your in luck. He's in room 209, right next door."  
  
" That's still to close. I'm never going to escape him am I? Havn't the teacher's learned that me plus Kai equals total destruction?" Amber asked looking towards Kai who was standing near the end of the hall.  
  
" Guess they figured that a wall could stop you? They're obviously delusional. You two would have to be in different universes to ever stop fighting," Aspin mumbled as she scanned the numerous lists for her name.  
  
" Figures. Stupid portable," she grumbled when she found her name at last.  
  
Amber clapped a hand on her shoulder gently, " Hey at least your not in the same homeroom as Kai or Kane."  
  
They began to walk down the hallway narrowly avoiding a group of ninth graders who were running down the hallways excitedly. The idea of finally becoming high school students driving them. Both girls looked at each other then broke into laughter, causing many of the occupants of the hall to stop and stare.  
  
The bell rang to signal start of classes. Both girls parted ways as the hallways filled with excited students and the ringing of shouting and laughter. Aspin quickly made her way down a flight of stairs and through a door leading to the back of the school. Once outside she began her search for the ever so wonderful portable five.  
  
" Why can't they get these damn things in order?" Aspin asked herself as she walked through the rows of portables. With a frusrated huff she gave up and leaned against one of the portables.  
  
" Portable 7, portable 12 even portable 9 but no stupid portable 5," she muttered to herself as she dug around in her bag for her discman. At the moment, she really wanted some "soothing" music to ease her thoughts.  
  
" Your leaning right on it dumbass," a very self confident voice met her ears.  
  
She rolled her eyes and didn't even bother looking up, since she already knew who it was.  
  
" Nice to see you too Kane," she spit out his name with some viciousness. She quickly shut her bag and looked up, sure enough the peeling black paint that barely read the number five was right above her head.  
  
When she finally stopped staring in disbelief at the faded number on the portable, she was met with a stupid smirk plastered on Kane's face. She sighed, lifting her arms in defeat.  
  
" Ok, I'm blind so shoot me," she mumbled as he rolled his piercing blue eyes at her.  
  
" Whatever," he mumbled as he brushed past her.  
  
She lingered a moment before following him to the entrance to the portable.  
  
" What are you doing out here anyways," she questioned.  
  
" Not that it matters, but I transferred," he explained as he opened the door. He was about to take a step in when Aspin pushed past him and entered first. He shot her a furious glare but she merely gave him a sweet smile.  
  
" Sorry Kane but ladies first, that is unless your a lady," she chuckled as she made her way to the teachers desk, followed closely by Kane.  
  
After recieving her timetable and designated seat, Aspin sat down and grabbed her discman out of her bag. She quickly popped in a cd and relaxed as one of her favourite songs started.  
  
She vagly watched as Kane spoke to the teacher, handing him his timetable and explaining his situation. After that she started to daydream, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She didn't even notice Kane as he sat down at the table they were going to be sharing. That is, until he rudely shut off her discman.  
  
" Hey what do you think your doing!" she asked in a harsh whisper as she snatched her discman back from him.  
  
He simply grunted, " Teachers gonna start a speech. Unless you want detention, you should probably pay attention."  
  
" He can't give out detention on the first day," she grumbled as she fiddled with the zipper on her bag.  
  
" I can very well give out detention on the first day Miss. Grant, and if you and Mr. Susoru don't stop your whispering you'll be the first ones to recieve it," Mr. Van Norman, Aspin's english and homeroom teacher ground out. His booming voice seemed to bouce off the walls and direct itself right to her.  
  
Aspin winced and mumbled her apologies before glaring at Kane who simply ignored her. The rest of the period seemed to drag on forever. Mr. Van Norman was busy giving them a lecture about his expactations and classroom rules, not that anybody ever payed attention or followed them. In Aspin's opinion it was a waste of time and energy, but it wasn't like any of the teachers were going to listen.  
  
Aspin was brought back from her thoughts by the pleasant ringing of the school bell. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out, not caring if it was still open and things were about to fall out. All she wanted was to get away from the horrid teacher and Kane.  
  
She scanned the school for sign of Amber, and sure enough she was waiting for her by the exit. She made her way over and the two headed out to the school yard together.  
  
" So how was first day?" Aspin asked, making quick conversation.  
  
Amber shrugged her shoulders, " Not to bad. This year I have half decent people in my class," she added.  
  
" Only half decent?" Aspin raised an eyebrow, " I'm afraid nobody will ever fit your high standards, you majesty."  
  
" Darn right," Amber laughed.  
  
They continued their way out of the field and into the streets.  
  
" What about you? Your class any good?" Amber asked.  
  
" Absolutly horrible. I don't know what I did this time, but somebody up there obviously hates me," Aspin raised her eyes skyward, " I've got this pissy teacher and even worse i'm stuck sharing a table with Mr. Witchbane."  
  
Amber laughed at the nickname, " Witchbane, I thought his name was Kane."  
  
" Yeah but I think it suits him better."  
  
They continued their way down the street when they were joined by one of their school mates. A blonde haired boy with light blue eyes, sauntered up to them.  
  
" Hey cuties how's it goin?" he asked as he put his arms around their shoulders and began to walk in between them.  
  
" Hello Enrique," Amber mumbled, as she rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.  
  
" What are you two going to do now?" he asked, walking in his usual self confident strut.  
  
" I dunno," Aspin replied, glancing briefly at Amber, " We were thinking of going to my house and watching some soap operas."  
  
Enrique paused at the mention of soap operas, " Did you say soap operas?"  
  
Amber winked at Aspin, careful to make sure Enrique didn't notice. " Yeah, you know. Like Day's of our Lives."  
  
Enrique put on a face of disgust and began to back away, " Umm well then. You two have fun, I'll be umm somewhere," he excused himself as he quickly ran off.  
  
Both girls broke out laughing as they continued their way down the street.  
  
" Did you see the look on his face?" Amber asked as she regained control of herself.  
  
" Yeah that was priceless. As if we would ever watch a stupid soap opera," Aspin grined. They turned to go around a corner when they came face to face with none other then Kane.  
  
Aspin stumbled as he purposly bumped into her. She looked up at him with a glare and was met by his eyes full of laughter, although it didn't show anywhere else.  
  
" Great what do you want," Aspin asked with a huff of annoyance. She quickly gathered the few things that had been knocked out of her bag upon impact.  
  
" Days of our Lives. Never knew you liked that Asprin," He smirked as he ran a hand through his messy blue hair.  
  
" Shut it Kane or else your going to need some asprin," Aspin spat as she pushed past him, followed by Amber.  
  
From behind her she heard him call out to her, " You know, I think I do need some Asprin!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ok guys, so how was that! Remember loads of reviews, I love reviews! Preferably long ones too. I want to know just what is good about this story and what is bad.;) Thnx! 


	2. Painfull Past Problems

Hey, hey! I'm back with another update! I simply loved the review's you guys gave, their simply inspirational*sighs*, dunno what I'm talkin about....Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Aspin, Marko and the idea.  
  
Zadien: I'm glad you approve of the story so much! Having your approval is really important to me, since after all I really respect you as a great writer. I never knew they were magical sneakers, but they sound really cool. I'm also glad you think that Kane is a cool character! I love Kane*sigh*.. but not as much a Kai;)!  
  
Britt: Glad you thought so. Here's an update, was it soon enough for you?  
  
ChibiTari: Wow, my chappie got a wickedly-cool! Glad you liked it so much! I'll try and update as much as possible, and if it takes a while, well blame it on crappy teachers, and crappy laws. I can't believe it's against the law for teachers not to give out homework in my area! Not fair! Anyway's, enough of my mindless babbling. I'm glad you approved it, and I promise not to ask. Glad you like Kane so much!  
  
ChRiSTiz: Well I'm glad you found it so fantastic! I hope you find this one just as good, if not better!*really hoping* With spelling and grammer, I really don't try, it's been burned into my mind by nasty english teachers, don't ask. Well, I hope you'll be glad to know that Darkside has been updated! Although it's a really crappy update, it's still better than no update. I see I have you stumped already. And yes it did make sense. Reread the ending, and take note of everything they said to each other, and just how it was said. Asprin, is Kane's nickname for Aspin, take note of that. Believe me, I made no typo, it was fully intended.  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin's heart skipped a beat when she saw her old flame. It had been a few months since she had last seen or spoken to him. He walked casually down the street, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes, slightly covering the chocolate brown orbs. He attended the prep. school on the other side of town, but they had always found time for eachother.  
  
Aspin decided not to make to much of it, and run over to say hi. If he still want's to talk to me, he will, she told herself. Part of her wanted to run over to him, the part that still had feelings for him. The other parts wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
She nearly jumped off the bench when he tapped on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him, a nervous smile on her face and a hue of anxiety in her eyes.  
  
" Hey there. Mind if I have a seat?" He asked, guesturing to the empty space beside her on the bench. She tried to reply, but found her voice gone, and her throat parched. She simply nodded, avoiding the embarassment of croaking out something inaudible.  
  
He took a seat beside her, slouching down lazily. " It's been a while," he began, " I called but your mother told me you were at your grandmother's for the summer."  
  
" Yeah," she replied, her voice barely louder then a whisper, " I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
They sat there, together in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one daring to look at the other, each oblivious to the world around them. Alas, it was Marko, her old flame that broke the awkwardness that was wrapped around them.  
  
" I'm sorry," he whispered, causing her to look up at him. She was about to say something but he quickly cut her off, " Before you say anything. Please hear me out."  
  
Aspin wasn't sure what to do. What was he going to say? She nodded her head for him to continue.  
  
" I know it was me who caused you to stay away all summer. It was my fault, I shouldn't have played you like that," he apologized, his voice thick with sincerity, " That prank, it was plain mean. I don't know why I did it. I guess I was too much of a self-confident ass to think about the damage it would cause."  
  
Aspin looked around her, anywhere but his eyes. She finally found her gaze resting on the ground, as painfull memories flooded her brain once again.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the final dance of the year, at Winston's Prep School. She had met Marko a few weeks before and he insisted she be his date, despite her complaints about wearing a formal gown. Eventually she gave in, much to Marko's delight, and found herself at the dance, light pink gown and all.  
  
Marko had been stunning that night. Wearing a very elegant tuxedo, he was every girls dream date. He always got her drinks for her, and at every chance would whisper kind things into her ear. Every slow song that was played they would dance, resting briefly during the fast songs, enjoying themselves thoroughly.  
  
The end of the dance was approaching. Many students were at the pay phones or on cell phones, calling taxi's of asking their parents to pick them up. The time had come for that night's king and queen to be announced, and it was no other than Marko and Aspin. They were on stage. Marko had just been crowned and a girl, the last dance's queen was putting on her tiara, careful not to damage it or wreck her hair.  
  
Aspin had just straightned up and the girls had backed away. She turned to find an odd smile had fixed itself on Marko's face. She watched as his eyes flicked upwards for a brief moment then returned to the crowd assembled at the stage. Aspin, curious as to what he had been looking at turned her face skyward, just in time to see it fall.  
  
A bucket of pig's blood splashed down onto her, covering her in the sticky substance. She cried out as she looked to Marko, but found him laughing at her, eyes twinkling in delight at her pain. After that everything was a blur. She ran out, stopping only to take off her shoes as she ran home as fast as she possibly could.  
  
She remembered Amber, who had been returning from the corner store, and how she had almost bumped into her. Amber's face was a picture of worry as she saw the state her friend was in. Her hair plastered to her face, smeared with blood. Her dress drenched, clinging to her body.  
  
Again Aspin ran, not wanting her friend to see her as such a disaster. Her vision grew blury, as unshed tears found their way.  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin let in a strangled gasp as she felt Marko take her hand. She quickly pulled away. She vaugly remembered Marko apologizing over and over again, but she had been lost in memory.  
  
" Please Marko. I just can't speak to you," she faltered when Marko's face fell, " It's just to painful. No matter how much you apologize, I'll never be able to forgive and forget."  
  
She stood up and was about to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm and he was to strong.  
  
" Please, Aspin-"  
  
" Please, Aspin, No! I can't do this Marko. It's just not in me!" She cried as she yanked her arm out of his grip. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, and she quickly walked away. Not wanting to show her pain.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been walking for. She didn't know where she was going, but then again, she didn't really care. She eventually found herself at the town centre, which wasn't very far from her home, sulking in an alley.  
  
She didn't care about the rest of the world at the moment. She was to lost in misery to notice anything around her.  
  
" It seems Asprin could really use some just about now," Kane's famillar, annoying voice found it's way to her ears.  
  
She looked up to glare at him. He seemed startled by the trails of wetness on her cheeks. He took a step towards her, but stopped when she flinched away from her. She turned away, quickly wiping her face.  
  
" Please Kane. For the love of god, please leave me alone just this once," she practically begged. Kane was still to stunned to speak or move. It was if the sight of her crying had totally frozen him.  
  
Seeing as he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, she got up to leave.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She whirled around, surprised by the strange concern in his voice. That was quickly replaced by her hatred towards him, and how he had always butted into her life in the past. No matter what the situation, he always seemed to have a part in the bad times in her life.  
  
* * *  
  
There was one time, when they were just eight. It was her birthday, and she had just gotten a new skirt and a pair of rollerblades. In her excitment she had been outside, on the blades, wearing the skirt. She was good at rollerblading, it was one of the things she loved the most, so it wasn't like she was expecting to fall and wreck the beautiful piece of fabric. But of course, Kane was there to ruin the fun.  
  
He threw a stone right in her path, and she hadn't had enough time to stop. It resulted in a wrecked skirt, loads of scrapes and bruises and a broken ankle.  
  
* * *  
  
When she was thirteen, she was in the same english class as Kane. He sat behind her, near the back with his friends, including Kai, who she had a crush on. She was sitting beside Amber, and she was asked to answer a question. She stood up as she was asked and proceeded to answer, but Kane had found the perfect way to ruin everything. He had brought a portable fan to school since it had been hot that day, and she unfortunatly was wearing a summer dress.  
  
He turned the fan on just as she was in the middle of her answer and used it to blow up her dress, revealing her backside to everyone in the back row. She turned around to find Kane, waving around the fan as he struggled to control his laughter, and Kai commenting on how she had a nice ass.  
  
She ran out of the classroom, in tears.  
  
* * *  
  
" No Kane I don't want to talk," she explained, trying not to seem to mean, " It's just something, I don't think I can talk to you about."  
  
Kane immediatly, snapped out of his trance and turned on her, " What is it, you don't trust me? Still holding grudges from our youth?" he snarled.  
  
Aspin was taken aback, by his sudden change, " No I never-"  
  
" Yeah right," he cut in, " Not that I care. Keep your stupid grudge. It's about the only thing your actually good at," he spat as he turned and walked away. She heard him curse her under his breath, but she couldn't be sure what he had said.  
  
" Damn you Kane!" she shouted out, to noone in particular, " Just trying to sort out my thoughts and you have to show up and fuck everything up! You jerk!"  
  
Aspin didn't really know why she was shouting. It wasn't like Kane could hear her, or that she was increadibly mad at him. All she knew is that she had to vent her anger somehow, and shouting seemed to be working. She continued to shout out random things, until at last she thought she'd better stop before she was arrested for disturbing the peace or something dumb like that..  
  
She walked out of the alley, feeling much better. Who cared if her idiot ex was trying to get back with her, and who cared if Kane was an idiot. Currently she felt much better, and nothing was going to stop the nice feeling of momentary happiness that was traveling through her.  
  
She walked down the street, happy and carefree. She began to head home, when realization dawned upon her.  
  
" I was supposed to do something....... Oh my god! I have and english essay due tomorrow!" she whispered. Her eyes open wide, " Crap, Vandumbass is gonna kill me if I don't have it done!"  
  
She began to run home, thinking about what exactly to write about. As she turned corners, jumped trash can's and avoided a rabid dog, she never noticed the chuckling figure watching her. Piercing blue eyes twinkling with amusment.... and something else.  
  
* * *  
  
Okies everybody! There you have it, a chapter that goes a little further into Aspin's past, and her relationships with others. Don't forget to Review!  
  
* * *  
  
Well there you go guys. I thought I'd give you a little history on Aspin, and her relationship with Kane, just to make it a little clearer as to why she hates him. Remember to review! 


	3. Lovebirds, and a date!

Sup guys? I'm baaack!! Well here's another chappie! Sorry it took so long, I swear I tried to get it out sooner, but ya know, homework, idiotic chores and of course quality time with my friends left next to no time at all. Well hope you enjoy it, remember to review!  
  
Zadien: I know, Marko is such an ass eh? Well you have my permission to beat the heck outta him if you want. Cut him into little pieces and throw him in a river, is what Aspin says! Yes Kane need some aspirin, and maybe he should have some Aspirin, but hes gonna need to eat alot of aspirin when he's tryin to get some Aspirin, if ya know what I mean ;). Yes that fan incident was extremely creul, and think it was right in front of the guy Kane knew she had a crush on!! Keep up the wicked reviews!  
  
Sacria: Glad you liked it. Yes Kane is quite the character. Glad you felt that way, if not I'd say you don't have a heart. Keep up the wicked reviews!  
  
ChRiSTiZ: Yes, kill the bastard! Glad you liked my flashback idea. I thought the readers needed some insight to Kane and Aspin's relationship. Hmm good guess, but I can't tell ya, you need to keep reading to find out, ;). Maybe I should mention his eyes color, I could have sworn I did, but I guess I forgot. Thanks for reminding me! Good, I'm glad you understand what I ment at the end of the first chapter! Keep up teh wicked reviews!  
  
Britt: Better late then never, right?  
  
jen wit 1 n: Aww it's cute? Glad you think so!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: Yes Kane does rule! And so does Johnny!  
  
ChibiTari: Here's your third chapter! I don't mind if you preach it at all! I love your story so much! Preach all ya want I don't mind, in fact I'll preach your story too!  
  
Here we goes!  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin grumbled as the teacher handed out their assignments. She was in science class and it wasn't to bad. Amber was in her class, as well as Tala, Enrique, Kai and unfortunatly, Kane, who was sitting beside her, again. What was probably the worst thing now was that they were stuck doing an assignment together. They got stuck researching the relationships between Polyatimic Molecules, fun fun.  
  
" Somebody shoot me now," she whispered as she read over the instructions.  
  
" My pleasure," Kane whispered back. She rolled her eyes and glared at him as he ignored her, pretending to actually read the paper.  
  
" Stop fakin Kane. I know you don't understand a single word on that piece of trash," she shot at him, dropping her paper into her binder.  
  
Kane continued to ignore her so she shoved the binder right in front of him and snapped it shut, irritating him greatly. He slammed his paper down and sent her a harsh glare, as she tried to stifle her giggles.  
  
" Would you two like some privacy? Seems like you two lovebirds could use it," the jeking voice of the teacher met her ears, stopping her giggles immediatly as her jaw hit the floor and she turned bright red.  
  
The position was questionable, Kane was behind her trying to strangle her, although it looked more like he wanted to hug her to death and she had been turning red from her giggles. It made it look like she was blushing and giggling like an obsessed school girl.  
  
She chanced a glance around the lab, finding Enrique and Amber laughing at her, although they were trying to hide it by keeping their heads turned. Kai and Tala were also trying not to laugh, although they snorted with the effort as smiles tugged at the corners of their mouths.  
  
" Now who wants to go study in the library. I only have room for two pairs," the teacher asked, trying to dismiss the giggling and embarassment. Aspin's hand shot up in the air, as well as Amber's. The teacher nodded his head and the two groups headed out the door.  
  
Once in the hall Amber confronted Aspin about the earlier event.  
  
" So lovebird, bet your mad the teacher interrupted your moment," she chuckled, sidestepping to avoid the punch Aspin shot at her.  
  
" Lovebird, yeah right. Even we were birds, I'd hate to date the blue vulture back there," she replied, motioning over her shoulder to Kane.  
  
" And I'd hate to date the scraggly pelican," he replied, taking an extra step to catch up.  
  
They arrived at the library quickly. Amber and Enrique went off in their direction, claiming that the birds needed their space. Aspin glared off in their direction, as Kane tugged her down an aisle of books.  
  
" Let me go," she whined as she slapped at his hand on her arm. He let her go quickly, finding the book he claimed to be looking for. She stared as he pulled a large chemistry book off the shelf, " Your actually going to work?"  
  
" Yea, so," he replied, casting her a sideways glance as her dragged her over to the sitting area. He sat down on the couch and dragged her onto his lap despite her complaints," Now read with me."  
  
She struggled, but between the heavy book on her lap and his arms which had snaked their way around her waist, there was no escaping. She sighed, leaning back as hard as she could into his chest.  
  
" What are you doing," Kane asked. He appeared to blush slightly as she peered up at him from beneath her purple bangs.  
  
" Gettin comfortable Mickey Blue Eyes," she replied, he rolled his eyes at her new nickname.  
  
" Quit with the nick's already," he ordered as he flipped the pages in the book until he found a suitable page.  
  
" What? You do have blue eyes," she retaliated. She snuggled up closer to him, smiling to herself evily as she felt him tense, " What's wrong, afraid of little ol' me being so close?"  
  
He glared down at her," No, now shut up and read."  
  
" I think you are," she smiled, chuckling slightly. He frowned down at her.  
  
" Why would I be scared of a puny little girl?"  
  
" Ha, your gay aren't you!" she accused, straightnening up. The accusation took him by surprise, and it took him a while before he shook his head.  
  
" I am not gay," he half whispered.  
  
" Why are you whispering then?" she asked, playing the innocent part, " Don't be shy, I'm sure I can find you a boyfriend that's just as stupid."  
  
Kane slapped his forehead as he tried to convince her. Aspin knew he wasn't gay, but it was just too much fun to watch him squirm everytime she suggested it. They left the library, Aspin whisper chanting that he was gay, and Kane glaring at her back, not even bothering to stop her. Once she started, there was no stopping her.  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin threw her books into her locker, creating a triumphant thud. She kicked her locker shut and snapped on the lock. " Yes, week's over. No school for two whole days!"  
  
She grabbed her empty bag and skipped to the school doors. Amber was there waiting for her. Aspin smiled happily at her as they jumped down the steps. Amber raised an eyebrow at her friends happy mood.  
  
The whole day she had spent sulking because everyone was accusing her and Kane of having some chemistry with each other. Between that and her endless teasing of Kane whenever she got the chance, she had been pretty dull.  
  
" What's up with you?" she asked, half jogging to keep up with her friends jolly pace.  
  
" Nothing," Aspin smiled," Just glad it's the weekend."  
  
" Oh, I see." Amber nodded. She was glad it was the weekend too, this ment no work. She could also look foreward to their monthly party night.  
  
It was a night where they went to the movies, then headed down to the beach for a huge beach party. It was a fun event, people got drunk, they ran around acting like idiots, and overall had a blast. Amber smiled, her mood improving as they walked further down the road.  
  
Aspin walked, her eyes closed, humming a catchy tune. She didn't notice Kane until he was squeezing her tightly in a bear hug. Her eyes flew open as she glanced up at him, a death glare fixed on her face.  
  
" Well sweetypie. Tommorow your comin to my house an hour before the party ok?" he asked, smiling down at her. Her face contorted into disgust as she tried to pry him off. A few feet away, Amber was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.  
  
" Get off! What do you want you ass?!" she demanded as she scratched at his arms.  
  
More of their friends had arrived. Enrique, Rei, Mariah, Kai and Tala had joined Amber at the sidelines, while someothers, Oliver, Johnny and Ozuma stod further off. Aspin sent a desperate look to Amber who's eyes were squeezed tight she was laughing so hard. Kane nuzzled her hair affectionatly.  
  
" We have to finish up our assignment, then we'll be dates for the party," he replied as he kissed her quickly on the lips, stunning her into silence. " See ya around cutie!" he waved as he jogged down the street and around the corner.  
  
By now all of her friends were wheezing with laughter. Breaking out of her trance Aspin growled as she ran after Kane, " You idiot! Get your sorry ass back here!"  
  
* * *  
  
Well guy's hope you enjoyed this short, and wierd chapter. Review! 


	4. Almost the perfect couple

Hello! Time for another update, hooray!! I know that last chapter was a little strange, especially the end, but for all of you who didn't quite get this, Kane was doing that to get back at her! Thank you for understanding lol.  
  
Faith-007: Yep it is isn't it!;)  
  
ChRiSTiZ: Glad you thought it was a good idea. I wasn't even really thinking about it when I wrote the chapter, it just sorta appeared. Glad it left you wanting more, that's exactly what I'm aiming for. Wow 2 essays in one day, i've done that and it sucked. I so hate Romeo & Juliet, don't know why but Shakespere for me is sooo boring.  
  
Spitfire-Sae: Yep, that's my Kane. Always seeking revenge, there's no way that boy's gonna let some girl make fun of him the whole day and get away with it. Even if it is Aspin. Glad you think my chapters are so excellent. I have no problem with you using Aspin, just don't kill her or anything like that, k? lol ;)  
  
angelic-illusions: Glad you like it, here's an update.  
  
dudems: I know, I think this is the first Kane/OC fic out there. I simply love Kane, more people need to start using him. He's among one of my fav's. Glad you like the nicknames, it takes me forever to think them up.  
  
jen wit 1 n: Lol, beautiful! Never had any of my fics called that before.  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: Yes go Kane! Yep, Aspin's one of those people who makes herself at home anywhere, even if it's some guy who she totally hates lap.  
  
ChibiTari: Yep, Kane's my funny jerk. Sounds like your friend is quite the character. No problem letting you use Aspin, wow, two people asking me in the same chapter, I'm on a roll! Can't wait for your next chapter, or Aspin's appearance! Adios amigos!  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin rolled over in her bed and pulled up the blankets. It was around four in the evening, and she was supposed to be going out with her friends in a few hours for party night. The thing was that she was sick, which is why she was in bed.  
  
" Stupid Kane," she muttered to herself, as she hauled herself out of bed, " Making me sick. Stupid kiss, made me sick to my stomach."  
  
She stood up a bit to quickly, tiny lights flashed before her eyes before she ran into the bathroom. She had been sick all day and wasn't liking it at all. She was so disappointed, if this kept up, she wouldn't be able to go out with her friends.  
  
She brushed her teeth and washed her face before she returned to sit on her bed. She eventually fell back and let herself lay there. She must have fallen back asleep again because when she got up to answer the phone it was already six.  
  
" Hello," she half moaned into her cellphone. There was a pause on the other line and she was about to hang up when Amber finally answered.  
  
" Aspin? Hey girl, you sound bad," she noted.  
  
" Well no shit," Aspin replied as she sat back down on the bed, " I've felt like crap ever since Kane pulled that stupid joke on me. He probably gave me something."  
  
" Aww come on," Amber chuckled, " He couldn't have been that bad, I mean, you sure seemed to enjoy it."  
  
Aspin was baffled. Since when did she enjoy anything about Kane, and since when did anybody ever get the idea that she liked anything about Kane?  
  
" W-what?" she stuttered.  
  
" You heard me. You Kane lover you," Amber burst out laughing. In the backround she could hear others laughing aswell.  
  
" You! You! When I see you tonight, your dead!" She threatened.  
  
" You, kill me? But Aspin, we're supposed to be friends," Amber sounded hurt. Aspin knew it was a ploy, but it worked.  
  
" Fine whatever. Meet you at the movies in an hour."  
  
" Ok, hey don't forget, your little date with your boyfriend," Amber reminded her. Aspin growled.  
  
" He's not my boyfriend. And when i'm through with him, he's going to wish he never made me go out with him!"  
  
" It's not like you have to go out with him, or anything. I mean you could always blow him off if you want to."  
  
" I know I could. If I did that though, people would think i'm scared of him or something crazy like that, and we all know, Lady Aspin fears nothing!" she stated with a chuckle.  
  
" Ok. I have no clue what your getting at, but I've got to get ready. So see ya," Amber said.  
  
" Yeah, peace out," Aspin replied as she hung up.  
  
She put her phone back on it's charger as she made her way to her closet.  
  
" Now what to wear," she asked herself as she searched through her closet.  
  
Half an hour and a very messy room later, Aspin finally decided on an outfit. She settled on a Black and silver, pleated skirt with chains hanging down the sides. It was quite short, shorter then Aspin normally wore, but she decided to try it for once. In fact, when she looked in the mirror she discovered that it was much shorter then she thought. It only just covered, leaving about an inch. With that she wore a black shirt with a silver dragon on it. The shirt had a tear in it, just below the breastbone and was held with many silver safety pins. To top it all of she slipped on a pair of her silver knee high boots.  
  
To top it all off she wore white eye-liner with dark blue masceara and silvery shimmer for eye-shadow. Her hair took the longest. It was pinned in the back with two silver clips, and gelled so that it stood up in seven spikes, framing her head from behind like a lion's mane.  
  
" There, that's good enough, now for the make-up," she groaned. She hauled herself into her adjoining bathroom and started on her masterpiece.  
  
She was just cleaning up when her cellphone started ringing, again. With an irritated huff she quickly answered it.  
  
" Good evening, welcome to the Fuck Off Hotline," she answered.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever tough girl," Kane's annoying voice, droned through. Aspin let out a sigh.  
  
" What do you want? And how did you get my number?"  
  
" Easy, I found out from Tala, and in case you forgot, we're going out soon. Get your ass ready and meet me out front in five," he ordered, pausing to curse at another driver.  
  
"If you knew anything, you'd know it takes a girl a hell of alot longer then five clicks to get ready, but luckily for you I'm already ready. You've got alot to learn Kane my boy.  
  
" Hn. First off it should only take you five "clicks" to get ready because nothing you or anybody does could possibly make you look remotly pretty," he paused as an irritated shout reached his ears, " Secondly, don't call me boy because I happen to be older then you Aspirin, by a few months. If anybody should be calling anybody a child, it should be me calling you that because not only are you younger, but you act like some spoiled child."  
  
Aspin paused, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. How dare he start up a fight, she wasn't even trying to make fun of him. It was supposed to be more like so friendly joke, but screw friendlyness, she as fed up with trying to be nice to Kane.  
  
" When I'm through tonight Kane, your going to wish you never started this petty word game," she said as she hung up, shutting her phone with a satisfying snap.  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later Aspin stood on her porch, watching with distaste as Kane drove up in a Hummer.  
  
" Get your big ass in here," Kane ordered as he opened the door.  
  
Aspin strode up calmly, " I'm not going to let him get to me," she muttered to herself as she climbed in.  
  
" How can you even afford something like this?" she asked as she admired all the buttons and instruments on the dash board.  
  
" I got a large inheirintance from my grandfather," he replied as the large veichle came to a halt at a red light.  
  
" So you went and spent it all on this? What about saving up for you future," she asked in disbelief. Kane shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Of course not. There's still plenty left for when I'm done highschool, and I'm not planning on college or university-"  
  
" Why not?" Aspin broke in.  
  
" Never knew you cared?" he replied, with a smirk that Aspin really didn't like.  
  
" I don't," she turned so she was facing the front.  
  
" Yeah sure," Kane said smiling, " By the way, nice top. Good view."  
  
Aspin whirled around," What?! You looked down my top, didn't you?"  
  
" Ch, yeah. What was your first clue, when you turn like that I can't help it," he replied cooly, Aspin followed his eyes and again found that he was smirking.  
  
" Urrrr, stop looking down my shirt," she growled, crossing her arms infront of her chest. Much to the amusement of Kane. His piercing blue eyes sparkled with laughter, and a little bit of something else.  
  
* * *  
  
" Hey! Aspin, over here!" Amber called out as she saw Kane and Aspin walk through the parking lot.  
  
" She doesn't look too happy," Enrique noted nervously, his blue eyes glancing from Aspin to Kane, and back again.  
  
Aspin made her way over, her arms were still crossed infront of her chest and she kept giving Kane cautious glares as he walked beside her. Everytime she looked at him, Kane would flinch, scowling back at her.  
  
" Hey guys!" Aspin greeted as she finally came to stand beside them, " How's it going?"  
  
" Not to bad," Amber remarked," Glad you could make it."  
  
Aspin wiped her brow with the back of her arm dramatically, " Yeah, I was on the edge of death back there in my bed. My hair tangled and knotty as my face glowed bright red."  
  
The two girls laughed at the small joke. Enrique offered them his arms and they took them, walking into the front foyer of the giant Galaxy Cinema. From his position, huddled in a small group with Kai, Kane watched them. When Aspin looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes seemed almost envious. Kai turned to look at what Kane was, his eyes meeting Amber's ochre eyes, before she turned away with a huff.  
  
" Hey, what movie are we going to see?" Aspin asked, tugging on Enrique's shirt to get his attention. She sighed inwardly when he ignored her, too busy watching every movement of a few girls who had just walked into the theatre.  
  
Turning to Amber she shrugged her shoulders. When it came to Enrique and " hot chicks" there was no tearing them apart.  
  
" What movie do you want to see?" she asked her friend, who was busy studying the screen above them, which was currently displaying show times.  
  
" I don't care, so long as it's not a horror film," Amber shuddered, her eyes never leaving the words flashing by in streaks of red and green.  
  
" What's the matter, little Ember and Aspirin too scared?" Kai taunted from behind them.  
  
" Don't piss yourself during the film," Kane added in, earning a threatening glare from Aspin.  
  
" Fuck off Kai," Amber sighed, turning away from the screen and moving to sit at an empty table nearby.  
  
Kai laughed at Amber's unsuccessfull warning. Kane wrapped his arm around Aspin's shoulder and lead her over to the counter to pick up the tickets for themselves and their friends. Aspin groaned, looking desperatly to Amber for help, but found that she and Kai were in the middle of a heated argument.  
  
" Who's coming?" Kane asked, breaking her train of thought.  
  
" Let's see there's, Tyson, Tala, Rei, Mariah, Johnny, Enrique, Me, You, Kai, Amber, Bryan, Max and Hillary," Aspin named off all of them, counting them off on her fingers, " Just order thirteen tickets, and they can pay you back later."  
  
Kane looked at her like she was stupid, " Yeah, like that would ever happen."  
  
" Just do it, Mickey," Kane growled at the use of one of his least favourite nicknames.  
  
" Fine, fine. Your here now so just hand over your money now," he held out his hand expectantly. Aspin backed away and looked up at him innocently.  
  
" Me, pay? But Kane, this is our first date, the guy always pays," she started, backing away as he started after her. She shot him a warning glare not to come any closer, " Don't be cheap now."  
  
She let out a small yelp as Kane lunged after her. He began chasing her around the large foyer, weaving in and out of people. From the table which they were arguing at, Amber and Kai watched with amusment, all conflicts forgotten for the moment.  
  
" You know, if they weren't always biting eachothers head's off..." Amber began.  
  
" They'd almost seem like the ideal coupling," Kai finished as they watched Kane catch Aspin a few meter's away, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
Pounded at his hands lightly as Kane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
" Let me go," she laughed as he tickled her sides, trying to get her to give in and pay him. Blue and green eyes shone with delight.  
  
Kane had a goofy smile plastered on his face, it was mirrored by Aspin's own playful smile. For those few moment's it almost seemed like they didn't hate eachother, as if they were ment for eachother. Two teenagers, lost in their own world, filled only with love for one another. Their momentary happiness was torn when someone behind them cleared their throat.  
  
" You know if you want to blow us off and get a hotel room, it can be arranged," Tyson stepped forwards, a sly smile on his features.  
  
Aspin flushed and jumped away from Kane, her smile fading into a frown as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Their large group of friends, which were all present giggled and tried to surpress laughter, but it was obvious they were trying very hard. Small tears squeezed out of the corner of their eyes, as Aspin stomped off to the bathroom, missing the small, but longing look Kane sent her.  
  
* * *  
  
Well my friend's, that is all for today. I hope you liked this chapter. Now it is my pleasure to encourage you to follow my advice and read another story called, Dancing on the Live Man's Grave, by ChibiTari. It is alot like my story, and Zadien's, so it's obvioulsy very good. Take my advice and check it out, it's worth your time! Thnx, don't forget to review! 


	5. True Friend

Weee! Update time, update time! I know you all love update time! Well here you guy's go, once more what I hope to be a great chappie, is now being shared with you! Hope you guy's like it! I want to that all my reviewer's so far. Thanks guy's, by sending me so many wonderful reviews, For the Love Of Kane currently has 32 reviews and four chapters, making it far more popular and reviewed then my previous fic, which sits completed at 9 chappies with 41 reivews! Thank's for making my dream come true, you can expect many more chapters to come!  
  
jen wit 1 n: Well I'm glad you think so wonderfully of this fic. As the author, I am honored to have someone who likes it so much, reading it and taking their personal time to review it, thnx.  
  
ChRiSTiZ: Well, now you know that he truly is a real character, and a darn hot one at that! I actually knew about Kane far before Beyblade V-Force ever premiered, so naturally I know quite a bit about him, and am a die hard fan. It really sucks that you havn't really met Kane in the show yet, prepare to be amazed, even his voice is hot. But what sucks even more is that where we are, Kane's already left V-Force, and one question still remains, will Kane return? Anyways, glad you thought it was so sweet.  
  
Miss Dace: Well, one of ChibiTari's fans! Glad you decided to listen to Tari's suggestion and read this fic, and I'm hoping you will continue to read and review. Glad you thought that part was so nice!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: Yep, I guess they really are. The question is, will they realize that?  
  
Faith-007: Your very welcome.  
  
zadien: Glad you thought it was cute. That sucks about the not letting you access the net, you should shoot the computer! Glad you liked that section, it personally took me forever to get it right, I swear I rewrote it like five times. Yes Kane definitly feels something, the question is, is it love or lust?  
  
dudems: Here's the update. Thanks.  
  
Yin: Yes, maybe they will, maybe they wont. Only time will tell with these two.  
  
Spork Warrior Kore: Glad you liked the outfit so much. I was actually going to buy one just like it! Yes, I think Kane + Hummer = coolness.  
  
Onto the Fic!  
  
* * *  
  
When Amber walked into the bathroom to retrieve her friend, who had stomped off, she wasn't expecting to find what she found. Aspin was standing infront of a mirror, he green eyes were no longer shining with delight as they were only moments before. Instead they seemed nervous and searching, a slight frown created by her sparkling lips.  
  
She sighed and turned around when she finally noticed Amber standing in the backround. She turned her frown into a grin, her eyes once more appearing like a bottle of wine sparkling in the sunshine.  
  
" What's up Amber?" she asked as she leaned back onto the counter.  
  
" I should be asking you the same question," Amber said, the puzzled look on Aspin's face told her to continue," I thought you hated Kane."  
  
Aspin's eyes widened and her face flushed slightly, " What made you think I didn't," she bit, her voice cold, surprising even herself.  
  
" When you were outside in the lobby. When Kane was tickling you. You guys were both laughing, you don't even know how in loved you guy's seemed," Amber replied. Moving over to the mirror as she inspected her makeup.  
  
Aspin watched her friend, hiding the frown on her face, " Yeah... well that's totally wrong. If it seemed like we were "together" then you all got the wrong message. Me and Kane, aren't, never were and never will be together, or remotely close to liking eachother. If he likes me, those are his feelings, but mine are the total opposite."  
  
Aspin glanced at her watch.  
  
" Time to go?" Amber asked, turning away from the mirror.  
  
Aspin nodded, following her friend back into the lobby, a frown still on her delicate features. Their friends were waiting in a line outside the entrance to their movie. The girls quickly cut in line, Amber explaining to the other customers that they were friends, while Aspin merely glared at anybody who spoke to her.  
  
When they took their seats, Amber was surprised to find that Aspin had purposly isolated herself from them. Instead of sitting in the middle like the rest of them, she had sat in one of the rows.  
  
" What's up with Aspin?" Enrique asked, nudging Amber slightly.  
  
" We had a talk in the bathroom, about her and Kane. I think I made her mad by saying that it seemed like they liked eachother."  
  
Enrique shrugged his shoulders, and returned to munching popcorn as fast as he could, before Tyson reached over and inhaled the whole bag. Amber ingnored the disgusting sounds of their vigourous eating, and returned to watching her friend.  
  
Aspin turned, stealing a quick glance around the theatre. Kai, Kane, Tala and Johnny, all decided to occupy some of the top row, while Amber, Enrique, Hillary, Bryan, Tyson and Max, took up most of a middle row. Down in front near the screen, Rei and Mariah sat, Rei's arm slung protectivly over Mariah's shoulder.  
  
Aspin couldn't help but smile at that, they looked good together, and they had been crushing on each other for a while before they came out with a confession. With a sigh she leaned back into her seat. The screen flickered to life as movie previews flashed to life.  
  
Aspin's eyelid's drooped as she struggled to pay attention. Everything seemed like a blur, and the images on the screen flashed by at increadible speeds. She closed her eyes as she began to feel lightheaded, leaning forewards, trying to control her sudden bout of illness.  
  
She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, suddenly springing back at her reaction. She looked up to find Kane, staring at her intently. His eyes seemed soft, and caring. He helped her to he feet, holding her close to him when she swayed slightly.  
  
" Do you want to leave?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shook her head vigorously, " Not, I want to stay. Please, I want to enjoy tonight."  
  
Kane stepped away a little bit, but quickly jumped back when she swayed and her knees buckled. " Your not staying in here. It's to hot, it'll only get worse. We'll wait in the lobby, the movie is almost over anyways."  
  
Kane helped her down the steps slowly. Aspin hung her head low. She didn't want people to worry over her, her illness was ruining peoples night. She nearly broke into a run for the bathroom as she felt something not to pleasent making it's way back up.  
  
She returned to the lobby a few minutes later, groaning softly as she flopped into a chair at the table Kane had gotten for them. He slid his chair over to her, placing a comforting hand on her back as she laid her head on the table.  
  
" Here, maybe this will help," Kane offered as he slid a cup of water over to her.  
  
She took it with a nod of thanks, taking a long draft before she plunked it back onto the table. After that she felt rejuvinated, almost back to normal. " I thought you didn't like buying me stuff," she remarked with a sly smile.  
  
Kane rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a loose hug, rubbing her back slowly. " I don't mind. It's better then having you throw up everywhere."  
  
" Ugh, don't remind me," she smirked, " I feel sorry for the janitor that's got to clean up that stall."  
  
Both teens laughed, no tension between them. For around the corner their friends peered at them.  
  
" Is it just me, or does he seem to be a little to close to her?" Enrique asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched them.  
  
" Aww, lil' Enrique-poo have a crush?" Tyson asked, avoiding a jab to the ribs with a swift side-step.  
  
" Guys just don't say anything. She's not feeling so well, she was sick when I called and didn't even think she was going to come. She came anyways though just to spend some quality time with us since she's been away all summer," Amber explained as she tore her gaze away from Aspin to fix a serious look on her friends.  
  
They all looked at the floor guiltily. " She would do that for us?" Tala asked in disbelief.  
  
Amber nodded, " Well maybe not for Kai. But she is a true friend you know." She snickered as Kai stared at her angrily.  
  
The group of teens made their way to the two who had since seperated and were giving each other sinister glares. Aspin looked up at the group, offering them a smile.  
  
" Your finally here!" she remarked, " I don't know how much longer I could have lasted out here alone with Mickey."  
  
Amber smiled, although she didn't feel so good. Aspin's face was considerably paler then it had been when they had entered the theaters, and her cheeks had a slight pink flush.  
  
" So you ready to head for the beach?" Aspin asked, breaking Amber out of her thoughts.  
  
" Uh, yeah, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, guy's there you have it! Really pointless, dumb and short, but it will have to do for now! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Past always seems to come back

Ok guy's it's time for the long awaited Beach Party! Well I hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review at the end k? There will also be some plugs to other great ficcies near the end, just to let you all know.  
  
jen wit 1 n: Glad you think their cute together, because so do I:)  
  
Spork Warrior Kore: Thanks for the nice compliment. Here it is!  
  
ChRiSTiZ: Pretty cute isn't he? Yeah I love the uniform, but what makes it even better is Kane in the Uniform! Yes, very unKane like, I surprised myself a bit. Well, if I told you it wouldn't make this chapter so mouth- watering would it?  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: Yep, Kane's a caring sort of guy when it comes down to Aspin.  
  
Yin: Thanks for making me feel like it wasn't pointless. Sorry it was so short, but this one probably will be too....  
  
dudems: Yep being ill sucks, will she get better?  
  
Miss Dace: Thnx, here's the next chappie.  
  
xxfantasy-angelxx: :)  
  
Zadien and Sae: Sux about the comp. thingy. Need some info? You know where to find me;). Thnx Sae, I try my best!  
  
AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa: Well tell Zadien thnx for me. I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you'll continue to read.  
  
Faith-007: Advertisement is @ the bottem.  
  
kai baby-girl: I know what you mean, typing takes a toll. Thnx for reading, hope you like this chappie!  
  
Well, here we go! Might be kind of short, I'm pressed for time these days...  
  
* * *  
  
First came a splash, then an angry scream as a dripping wet Amber appeared out of the water, glaring daggers at Kai who was busy holding his sides he was laughing so hard. Kane stood nearby watching with faint amusment as Amber chased Kai down the beach. Tala and Johnny sat at a makeshift bar, clanking their cans of beer together before taking long swigs.  
  
Enrique was in the parking lot, flirting of course. A bunch of girls giggled as he worked his Enrique-poo charm on them as he leaned back against Kane's Hummer. Kane stalked up, a small glare fixed on Enrique who looked up with a nervous smile.  
  
Aspin watched all this from her spot on the beach. She had layed out a blanket and was currently chattering with another girl about how wonderful the party was. Her illness had appeared to have taken a break for a while, and she was glad.  
  
She looked away from the conversation and waved over Amber who was toweling dry her hair.  
  
" That Hiwatari is dead the next time I see him," She grumbled as she rubbed the towel vigoursly over her head. Aspin smiled and laughed softly.  
  
" Push you in the water?" she asked.  
  
Amber nodded angrily, " The nerve of that freak! I was standing by the waters edge looking out to sea when all of a sudden "splash" and I was in the water. I only wanted to watch the ocean, not become part of it."  
  
Aspin laughed as they got up and joined Tala and Johnny at the bar. Tala waved at them drunkenly while Johnny ordered more beer.  
  
" I don't think you should be having anymore," Amber told Tala. She rolled her eyes skywards when Tala, in his drunken stupor hugged her while muttering something that sounded like, " nice mermaid"  
  
Aspin giggled when Johnny fell off his seat, spilling the contents of the half empty can down his shirt. He quickly recovered and stumbled back into place as he ordered another beer.  
  
" What can I get for you two lovely ladies," an older boy who was managing the bar asked.  
  
" Umm, just a soda please," Aspin ordered as she eyes him wearily. She didn't like the way he held her in his gaze. As soon as she got her drink she quickly waltzed off, not looking back or bothering to wait for Amber.  
  
She found a nice spot by some rocks and decided to hang out there while she found something else to do. She watched with faint amusment as drunken figures danced around barrels of fire on the beach. Casting long wriggly shadows on the warm sand in the fading light.  
  
She suddenly found herself very tired as she stiffeled a yawn with the back of her hand. She put down her empty glass and streatched out her arms with a satisfying sigh.  
  
" Guess I better go find the others soon," she muttered to herself as she prepared to leave.  
  
" Hey there. What are you doing way over here, eh?" a strange male voice drifted out from some bushes, scaring Aspin half to death.  
  
She whirled around and came face to face with a very good looking young male, only probably a year or so older then herself.  
  
" Huh? Oh, hi," she greeted. The boy nodded his head in greeting and suddenly made himself comfortable beside her.  
  
" So, what's up? I'm new here and thought I'd check this place out. Never expected to find a beach party with such hot chicks out here," He chuckled, making himself perfectly at home beside her. Aspin glanced at him cautiously from the corner of her eye. She had a suspicion he was talking about her.  
  
" Not much. Just had to get away from the crowd for a while. Not feeling to well," SHe explained, hoping he'd get a hint and leave.  
  
" Aww really?" he asked with concern. He reached out an arm and pulled her closer to him which caused her eyes to nearly pop out of her head, and started stroking her back with care," Bein sick's no fun eh?"  
  
Aspin pulled away quickly standing up," Uh no. I'd better get back to the others now," she excused herself. She quickly turned to leave but was stopped when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into the unbearable heat of his body.  
  
" Not so fast, we don't even know eachothers names yet," he leaned in closer to her, much to her fear and anger.  
  
" Get your filthy hands off my girl," Marko's voice pierced through the darkness. Aspin looked to the side and found Marko standing silhoueted in the fire light not more than five feet from them.  
  
Aspin groaned and broke out of the strangers arms, running down the beach back to the crowd as fast as she could. The site of Marko brought back painful memories and tears began to slide down her smooth cheeks despite her trying to hold them back. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Marko calling after her, small sobs tearing through her body. She ran right into Kane, wrapping her arms around him and hanging on tightly.  
  
" Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Kane demanded. His voice trailed off when he noticed she was crying. He nudged her gently, " Hey are you ok? Aspin, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up to him, quickly frowning and looking behind her. Sure enough Marko stood there, his eyes dark with rage. His hands balled into fists and prepared to lunge at her. Kane reacted fast, jumping to the side taking her with him. They landed with a gentle thud on the sand.  
  
" You stupid slut!" Marko shouted at her. She looked up at him, terrified. She'd seen Marko get frustrated before, but never had he been so angry, so violent, so terrifying.  
  
" Hey back off," Kane pushed him away as he started towards her. This started a fight, where punches were thrown. Luckily none of them made contact, but some very heated words were exchanged.  
  
" Stop it Marko!" Aspin shouted. The fight had drawn a crowd. Amongst the strange whispering faces, Aspin could make out the faces of her friends. She looked at their wide eyes, even Kai seemed shocked at the scene.  
  
" Please Kane, stop," she begged tugging on his arm. Kane halted his actions, but Marko continued his attempts at putting Kane in his place.  
  
" Your not going to let this guy get off easy are you?" Kane asked, his voice disbelieving.  
  
" I have to," she nodded, " Fighting... it just isn't right. I don't want anybody to fight off my enemies for me."  
  
Kane rolled his eyes, " Listen. Aspin, I know your all tough and all, but get real, your not going to let this guy insult you, infront of all your friends, because I'm not going to let him. I don't know what went on between you guys in the past, but it's not right for him to be doing this to you!"  
  
Aspin looked up at him in surprise. Kane, the person she hated the most and who hated her, was sticking up for her and trying to get her to stand up for herself. She nodded at him before turning her gaze, uncertainly to Marko.  
  
" Marko, please. This has to stop, there's no reason for any of this," she begged, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Marko glared at her before looking back to Kane. He didn't say anything so she decided to step forward and try to talk some common sense into him.  
  
" Please Marko. This... is just so pointless-," she began before he cut her off.  
  
" Pointless?! Aspin, I love you and i'm not letting you go to the dogs!" he shouted out. The crowd fell silent.  
  
" No Marko! Love is to strong a word. You fell nothing for me and you made bretty frickin clear that night at your school!"  
  
Everyone stood stuned. Marko on one side of the ring fuming at Aspin and Aspin on the other side, tears streaming down her cheeks with Kane standing nearby.  
  
" What are they talking about?" Enrique leaned over to ask Amber but she was as clueless as he was.  
  
" I think... well I can't be sure but one night Marko asked her to go to the school prom. I was out at the store when Aspin came flying around a corner. She was covered from head to toe in something red and sticky and she was crying but before I could ask her she bolted off again. She never spoke about it so I never asked but whenever someone mentioned Marko she'd seem to break down."  
  
Their attention was drawn back to Marko when he shouted out to Aspin," Fine you stupid whore. You deserved every bit you got that night, and I'll be damned if I don't get you back for this!"  
  
Marko pushed his way out of the crowd leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Aspin turned away from the others and wiped her eyes before walking off alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Well guys, terribly sorry for the long time between updates. I'll try not to let it happen again. Well here's some stories you should check out: Love, Hate just how thin is the Line? by Zadien, it's the story that Amber is from and it's totally wicked. Journey, a joint fic by me and Faith-007 and Dancing on a Live Man's Grave by Chibi-Tari, another awesome fic. Please check these out, and don't forget to review! 


	7. Falling Apart

Okies well from what i've heard, you guys really liked the last chapter, so here's another. Thanks for all of your support you guys, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't still be writing, or would have abandoned this chappie. So for all you excellent reviewers and readers, here's an extra special, long chapter for you!  
  
Notes: Aspin(OC) belongs to me, and Amber(OC) belongs to Zadien, please check out her story, Love, Hate: Just how thin is the line?. Thankies. *I think I've been forgetting to put this in....*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or anything else that might be mentioned in this fic. They are all copyrighted by their owners and inventors, all rights reserved. *Did that make sense? I've been forgetting this too, havn't I? -_-'*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aspin groaned as she desperatly tried to understand what her science textbook was trying to tell her. It had been two weeks since the incident with Marko and much to her relief, she hadn't seen him since.  
  
Acids can be classified in many ways. Some of these such ways are binary and oxy acids. The difference between these types of acids are important and shouldn't been mistaken, yadaa, yadaa, yadaa......  
  
Aspin sighed as she looked over to her partner, who didn't notice being to divulged in the text. She looked over at their notes and saw that they already had two pages completed and sighed again when she looked at her miserable blank paper.  
  
Whoever thought of having the students copy out of a textbook had to have been shot a million times. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Kane sneaking a look at her and then turning back to his work which was looking to be the same as hers. Nothing.  
  
" Geez, why does the guy keep staring at me?" she thought to herself.  
  
Ever since they had gotten a new seating arrangment in science class she had been able to catch Kane sneaking looks at her. Frankly on her behalf, it was quite annoying. Sure they had, had the little moment at the beach party. If that could even be classified as a moment, but nothing had changed between them and it was going to stay that way.  
  
" Alright, I want you guys to read chapter 7 tonight and have fully detailed notes on it ready by Friday. Have a good day," The chirpy voice of Mr. Lambert instructed as he grabbed his briefcase and waited for the class to exit.  
  
Aspin smiled as she felt Amber tap her arm, well it was more of a soft hit, " Good day? Yeah right Lambert, if reading chapters is nice then you need to get out more," she joked with the cheery scientist.  
  
" Aww, Amber come on. Chapter 7 has got to be the most interesting thing in the world," he replied sarcastically showing the girls to the door.  
  
" Ch, yeah right," Aspin entered as she carelessly slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
" Tough luck kiddos, gotta teach you about something to do with science," the teacher winked as he waved to them and sauntered down the hall.  
  
The girls smiled politely and headed upstairs to their lockers.  
  
" You know, for a teacher, he's not half bad. I mean he got me away from Kane and you away from Kai, right?" Aspin asked as she pushed rudely through a group of students on the stairs, sending them back a wink as they scowled at her and moved.  
  
" You got a point, but teachers are teachers," Amber replied, " He may have moved you so you didn't have to sit beside Kane, but tell me, how does it feel to know the guy's staring at you the whole class?"  
  
Aspin groaned, " I don't know what's up with the guy, I mean he hates me, I hate him. It's a hate hate kinda thing."  
  
Amber shrugged as she stuffed her bag into her locker and closed it with a satisfying bang. Aspin shook her head as she followed suit, placing the headphones for her walkman over her ears with the volume on low so that she could still hear Amber if she spoke to her.  
  
" So your birthday's in a few weeks huh?" Amber asked though it sounded more like a statment.  
  
" Yep October 31st, lucky me," Aspin sighed with a smile. Amber chuckled.  
  
" Think, my little Aspin's growing up. Big bad 17. Only a year younger than the rest of us," Amber commented as Aspin rolled her eyes," So, you gonna tell the rest how old you really are?"  
  
Aspin shrugged, " Maybe, but I don't know if they can handle the truth," she joked, " I mean, all along they never thought that I was a year younger than them"  
  
" Ah who cares, I mean you skipped Kindergarten that's all."  
  
" Yep, and darn proud of it too," Aspin chuckled as she swung open the doors leading to the outer fields and heading for the soccer field.  
  
" Remind me why we're watching the game again," Aspin muttered as she pulled her wind breaker on, trying to shield herself from the nipping fall air.  
  
" Mari, she wanted us to cheer on Rei. Unfortunatly that means cheering for Kane, Kai and the rest of the prats too," Amber replied.  
  
Aspin shook her head and crawled into the stands, avoiding nearly being hit by Mariah who's arms were flailing about in the air as she jumped up and down on the stands.  
  
" Yeah go Rei!!!" she shouted, stumbling and nearly falling off the stand in the process.  
  
" Geez watch it Mari. You act like some lovesick dog who's excited to see it's master," Aspin commented recieving a sharp glare from Mariah. The glare didn't last long as Mariah spotted Rei heading for the net with the ball.  
  
When Mariah had calmed down, the three sat together, huddled close to try and protect themselves from the wind.  
  
" So how was school?" Mariah asked, her eyes finally peeling away from the field to observe her friends.  
  
" It was ok I guess," Amber shrugged, " I don't have to sit beside Blueboy anymore."  
  
Mariah giggled," You know, he probably misses sitting beside you."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes skyward before fixing her friend with a stern look, " Don't even go there. We're arch nemisis, get it?"  
  
Mariah giggled again and Amber gave Aspin a sly look, " But I do know one Blueboy who's missing his old spot."  
  
Aspin sighed and threw her hands up in the air, " Quit with Kane already!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three cheering males waltzed into Johnny's band practise, taking the singing band a bit by surprise followed by three rather bored looking females.  
  
" Ok we got the point. Now could you guys please stop with the annoying cheering," Aspin grumbled as she found an empty chair, not noticing Kai sneaking up on her.  
  
He let out a loud whoop of joy right in her ear and quickly jumped to the side as she took a rather clumsy swing at him.  
  
" Hey guy's I don't know what your cheering about, but quit it already!" Johnny's annoyed voice spoke through the microphone.  
  
" Aww but I like it when Rei is all happy," Mariah called out from a corner where she was currently giving Rei his 'congragulations'. Aspin shivered and sat back down since Kai had wandered off somewhere.  
  
She looked around for Amber and found her up on the makeshift stage helping the guys with a guitar problem.  
  
" Hey guys, I gotta get home. Cya tomorrow," she called as she headed for the door. She turned around thinking she heard someone say something but found everyone currently occupied. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed the door open and immediatly regretted her decision to leave, as it was currently cold and windy.  
  
Pulling her windbreaker tightly around her body she started her walk home. The streets were dead empty and the sun was setting fast, promising a cold and windy night. She picked up her pace a little as she rounded the corner onto her street.  
  
She jogged the little ways to her house. " Why didn't I just cut through the backyard?" she mentally slapped herself. Her and Johnny were like best friends, for as long as they could remember, they had always lived there, and they hung out alot.  
  
" I should talk to him more," she advised herself as she looked up at her house. SHe noticed a strange car in the driveway and quickly went inside.  
  
" Mom, Dad I'm home!" she called out cheerily as she hung up her windbreaker.  
  
From the living room she could hear the hurried scraping of a chair on the wood floor, and the ruffle of some sheets of paper. Her mother popped her head around the corner and Aspin tilted her head curiously.  
  
" Oh hello honey. I thought you were going to Johnny's after the game," She asked in her high, pleasent voice.  
  
" Uh, yeah I was," she replied as she threw her bag at the bottem of the stairs, " I decided to leave. There wasn't much going on. Where's dad?"  
  
Mrs. Grant kept up her happy smile but her eyes seemed to grow sad when Aspin asked, " He's in the living room. He's having a meeting with his boss."  
  
" Oh I see," Aspin shrugged her shoulders as she went into the kitchen.  
  
From the living room she could hear her fathers smooth voice which was echoed by a nasal female voice.  
  
" I thought dad's boss was a guy," she remarked as she stuck her head into the fridge. Deciding on a cherry soda she pulled out and fixed her mother with a questioning look as she shut the door behind her.  
  
" Oh you need not worry about that," her mother covered as she ushered her up the kitchen stairs, " Now be good and do your homework."  
  
Aspin stared at her mothers retreating back with some confusion. It seemed like she was hiding something from her. She was about to try and play a spy game when the familiar 007 ring tone sounded from upstairs.  
  
She rushed to her room not even caring that it probably sounded like a stampede to the occupants downstairs and dove onto her bed, answering the call just as the song was about to end.  
  
" Talk to me!" she chirped into the reciever.  
  
" Hey what took you so long?" Johnny asked from the other end.  
  
" I thought you were practising," Aspin remarked as she looked out her window. Surely silhouetted by the light in the other house was the sure form of Johnny. The flame shaped hair was a dead give away.  
  
" We decided to practise some other time. One of the speakers blew," he replied as he waved across to her.  
  
Waving back she replied with a simple 'oh'," Why did you leave?" he asked.  
  
" Dunno," she shrugged even though she knew there was no one there, " There wasn't much going on and Mariah and Rei in the corner, now that was just making me sick," she laughed.  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean," He chuckled, " Well, do you want to hang out tomorrow. I mean, we hardly ever talk to eachother anymore."  
  
" Sure thing. I'd like that, I was actually thinking the same thing myself," she replied with a small giggle.  
  
" Pure coincidense. Well anyways, how about you meet me at my house tomorrow around 12?"  
  
" Yeah that's perfect. See ya then,"  
  
They both said their goodbyes as they hung up. Aspin's phone gave a small beep to signal low battery and she plugged it in with a sigh. She suddenly felt tired and she looked over to her clock.  
  
" What, only 6:45? God's it should be like at least nine or something," she muttered to herself as she exited her room.  
  
She went into the washroom and and thoroughly washed her face and hair. After taking great care with brushing and towel drying her hair she looked herself over in the mirror, giving herself a smile of approval.  
  
She was in the process of changing into something more suitable when she heard a small ping from the direction of her window. With a huff, she hurried over and thrust her head out the window.  
  
In her backyard she found Kane and Kai, the impossible duo with a pair of slingshots. When Kane saw her stick her head out her window he pointed and laughed at her wet hair which was glistening in the fading light.  
  
" Nice hair, Shimmer!" he shouted up at her. She sent him a glare, although she knew it was impossible for him to see it.  
  
" Just buzz off Mickey!" she retorted.  
  
Kane looked around the bare yard. There was nothing covering the delightfully green grass, and the porch was bare save for a barbeque which was chained and covered. Kai had disappeared, so he was alone.  
  
" I kinda like it here," he called up. Aspin didn't like how their little speel had suddenly turned into an almost normal conversation.  
  
" Just go away. Shouldn't you be at home babysitting or something?"  
  
Kane looked taken aback, " Me, babysit that little brat? No thanks, I'd rather be locked in the same room as Kai and Amber."  
  
They both chuckled. Kane's little sister Salima was quite the handful. She was in the fifth grade but acted much older. Last time Aspin had seen her, Salima had been busy trying to get Kane into one of their mothers dresses.  
  
" Well, I'd better go now, before you blow a fuse or something psycho like that," Kane grinned.  
  
" You callin me a psycho?" Aspin glared down at him, " Well, you'd better leave or else!"  
  
Kane shook his head sadly at her threat, " Or else what? You'll try and punch me or something? You sure I might not like your touch?" he asked, taking Aspin back.  
  
" What is this guy getting at?" she asked herself as she watched him retreat, jumping over a fence into her neighbors yard.  
  
With a sigh she closed the window, rubbing her hands along her arms to try and warm up, " Stupid goose bumps," she cursed.  
  
" Think of what's best for her! What will happen if you just abandon her like this!"  
  
Aspin ran to the door as she heard her mom yell amidst a swell of sobs. She heard her father retort, but she couldn't make out what he had said. She moved stealthly over to the stairs to see if she could get a better vantage point.  
  
" It's over. I know it, you know it. It's been gone for years," her father tried to speak calmly, although his voice shook with emotion.  
  
Aspin reached up and touched her cheek which was wet with tears.  
  
" The divorce is final. You keep the house and one of the cars. I'll take the other and move to the city. I have a girl waiting for me."  
  
Aspin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father, he was leaving, and her parents had gotten a divorce without her knowing.  
  
There was more pleading and crying, but she couldn't make any of it out as she shakily retreated into her room. She shut the door silently and slid down it, hugging her knees to her now heaving chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, hope you all liked it. Remeber to review!!  
  
Oh wait! I almost forgot, I've go the best news for all you Darkside fans!! Yes, it is true, I am annoucing it now. The sequal to Darkside, Unhappily Ever After, is currently in the works. So keep watching, and reading For the Love of Kane for more juicy sneak peeks like this one!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A cloaked figure stepped out of the car, and shut the door with a small click. Pulling the collar of the jacket up to help shield against the frigid winds, the figure made their way to the small, but busy cafe.  
  
Inside it was warm, and the figure quickly shut the door to keep the cold air out. Not bothering to take off the jacket, the figure made it's way to a small bar in the corner. They sat down, waiting to be served.  
  
Looking around from beneath the hood, the figure calmly observed the cafe, which was buzzing with holiday excitment. In a corner, occupying the largest booth, was a group of happy teens. Well at least most of them were happy, but in the corner sat a lone male. His head was bowed, but anybody could tell who he was.  
  
Kai, Kai Hiwatari. The figure smiled at fond memorys of loving days past. His touch, his kiss, he had been the one. But then things had gone wrong. How had they gone wrong?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Remember, watch and review! 


	8. Strange Days

Ok, it's review time!!! I'll try and make this one as good as possible, but I'm not sure if it's going to be very good or long *mini writers block*. Don't forget to review at the end of this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Aspin belongs to me, Amber to Zadien, and I do not own beyblade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aspin awoke, lifting her head slightly to glare at the sun which was shining brightly though her bedroom window. She immediatly regretted her movement as the sun was blinding and there was a pain in her neck from her sleeping position on the floor, propped up by her door.  
  
As she stiffled a yawn, all the previous nights events came back to her like a reopened wound and sniffed hard as she began to shudder with sobs. She slowly moved away from her door, using her bed to help herself up.  
  
In her mind, all that she had heard kept flying through her head like a piece of garbage stuck in a dust devil. Replaying over and over, she stumbled quickly grabbing onto her bedside table as she suddenly felt weak and powerless.  
  
The reasons and the way that something could like her parents splitting up was totally beyond her grasp. She quickly put on some new clothes, not bothering with her hair or makeup and climbed out her window onto the rooftop below.  
  
She didn't want to risk confrontation with any of the other occupents of the house. She wasn't ready for it, in fact she wasn't ready to deal with it herself. Aspin jumped off the short roof, not at all to gracefully. She landed with a soft thud, and she took a few moments to brush herself off before jumping the fence neatly into Johnny's backyard.  
  
She ran around the side of the house and lept over the few stairs onto the front porch. The tears began to well up again and she pounded on the door hoping it would be Johnny who answered.  
  
Her hopes were rewarded when Johnny opened the door in a pair of sleeping pants, rubbing his eyes and complaining about the time. He finished rubbing his eyes and glared down at her, his eyes immediatly softening when he saw the girl appearing so small and fragile.  
  
" Shit, Aspin. You look like crap," he muttered softly as he pulled her into the house.  
  
He ushured her into the living room and went into the kitchen to prepare a quick cup of coffee for the both of them. When he returned her found her curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion to her chest as she cried softly.  
  
He placed the cups on the coffee table and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down.  
  
" Hey, what happened?" he asked her softly as he stroked her hair with great care and gentleness.  
  
When she had regained some control over her emotions she looked up at him before buriying her face into his bare chest.  
  
" Its all gone," she whispered before breaking down again.  
  
" What? What's all gone?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as he shook her shoulders lightly.  
  
The room was silent save for her gentle sobs which had greatly subsided. She pushed at his chest a little and he obliged by releasing his iron grip on her. She sat up, wiping her eyes and then looking around at her surroundings.  
  
" Aspin?" Johnny asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
" They split up. I heard them last night, they were arguing and mom was crying. Da.. Dad said that he was leaving and it was final, he was going to the city to live with another girl," Aspin explained as she tucked her chin into her chest and breathed in a deep breath.  
  
" Wha? But your family was always like this," Johnny exclaimed as he locked his hands together.  
  
" I know... I know. I didn't even notice any problems. Johnny, after he moves to the city..... what if I don't see him again?" Aspin asked, her eyes pleaded with his own for some sort of positive response.  
  
" If he doesn't. Then your just to good for him. Don't waste yourself on wondering about the future, just please enjoy today with me. Everythings going to be alright, I promise," Johnny answered, his eyes quickly turned from sympathy to anger and then back to sympathy.  
  
She nodded then followed him upstairs where he quickly changed into some random outfit that was laying around before stepping over to her.  
  
" What?" she asked as she looked up at him. He was giving her a curious look and she knew he was up to something.  
  
" Well... sorry to say Aspin, but you know how your totally beautiful and all, and mostly everyone is either jealous or drooling, right?" Johnny asked as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
" Damn straight, now get to the point."  
  
" Well, sorry to say but you look like absolute shit," He said as he patted her head, she was going to glare at him but thought better of it. He was right, she hadn't done much for herself earlier with the divorce issue sinking in and all.  
  
" Yeah I suppose your right, I mean, I didn't even attempt to tackle my hair this morning."  
  
Johnny chuckled before tugging her towards the bathroom where he filled the sink with warm water. Before he could even inquire as to what he was doing her head was in the water being scrubbed at viciously.  
  
She came up gasping for air as he grabbed a towel and partially dried her hair.  
  
" What the hell?! You a hair dresser now?" she asked as she giggled.  
  
" Nope. You kinda get the experience when you have to deal with my hair every day. My style, is not easy."  
  
"I suppose not, " She shrugged as she retrieved a comb and helped him brush through her unruly locks of lavender.  
  
" I think it needs a cut though. And maybe some colour," she thought out loud.  
  
" Yeah, it's getting pretty long now a days. Wanna get it cut, mines about due for a trim anyways," Johnny inquired as he tugged lightly at a particularily stubborn tangle.  
  
She lifted an eye brow at him. Johnny offering to go to the hairdressers, with her. Now that was something new. She sighed and nodded her head. Johnny finished with her hair and tossed the comb onto a shelf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Aspin walked into a downtown cafe alone. Johnny had gotten an unexpected phone call and headed off in his own direction. She sat down at a table in the back corner near a window, watching the people outside continue on with their happy lives.  
  
Just the thought of being happy made her sad. Without her family being together, she might not ever be happy again. She sighed and ordered a glass of iced tea as she suddenly found herself wondering why she had thought to come to the cafe in the first place.  
  
Her answer walked through the door at that moment. She groaned as Kane sauntered in but even though she really wanted to at the moment, she didn't leave or sink down in her chair with hopes that he wouldn't notice her. She actually stared right at him.  
  
" What's up with the new hair?" He asked much like the jerk he was as he sat in the chair across from her without any invitation.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and stared down at the table, not even bothering to answer him. She really wasn't in the mood for an argument at the moment.  
  
" Hey, I asked you a question you know!" He growled, becoming unusually agitated at her silence.  
  
" Just stop......" Aspin whispered, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she stared into her lap.  
  
" What?" he asked as he reached over to her.  
  
" Just stop!" she shouted, " Stop making fun of me, stop bothering me, stop making me ask myself if my life is even worth while...... please just stop........" she trailed off.  
  
She glanced up at him, he eyes full of the pain that was bottled up inside of her as a tear slipped down her right cheek. She grabbed her purse, leaving a five dollar bill on the table to cover the cost of her drink and bolted out the door leaving Kane to wonder in her wake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later she found herself wandering around the busy downtown streets. People hurriedly pushed past her, sometimes making her stumble but she didn't care. She knew it had been wrong of her to snap on Kane like that, but sometimes he just made her so angry.  
  
" Maybe I should apologize...." She voiced her thoughts.  
  
" Maybe you should, but I don't really know the circumstances." A familliar and friendly voice sounded from behind her.  
  
Aspin whirled around causing her hair to swirl around in the air and land back in a messy heap. She quickly smoothed it back down as she smiled up at the newcomer  
  
" When did you get back?! Why?! How?!" a million in one questions blurted out of her mouth, " I can't believe it, Zeo!"  
  
" One question at a time cuz," Zeo smiled as he gave her a gentle hug, " I came back because it's summer in Australia and I thought you could use a pal."  
  
Aspin frowned but it quickly turned back into a smile. Zeo smiled then wrapped one arm causally over Aspin's shoulder and began to steer her back down the street.  
  
" It's just been so long. It's really great to have you back in town with us you know." Aspin remarked with a happy smile.  
  
She hadn't seen her cousin Zeo in almost a year since he had gone off to university. Even though he was a few years older and lived halfway around the world it was if no time had gone by and they were just carefree kids again.  
  
"So, why were you thinking of apologizing?" Zeo inquired. In all her excitment, Aspin had nearly forgotten all about her little outbreak with Kane.  
  
" Well... I was just sitting in the cafe when he came up to me and asked me about my hair," Aspin replied as she pointed up at her head. Her purple hair was now streaked with black with two black pieces framing her face, " It was just with all that's been going on. I dunno, I just flipped on him. He looked really shocked when I yelled at him, and then I had to leave because everybody was staring."  
  
Zeo nodded his head in understanding. " I don't blame ya. Anything would set me off if I was in that situation."  
  
They continued to walk down the street. They chatted endlessly, both equally curious about what had been going on in the others life for the past year. Time went on and eventually the two parted their separate ways.  
  
For the time being, everything was peaceful in Aspin's life and that was all she cared about at the moment. She stared blankly at her front door before taking in a deep breath and grabbing the door knob.  
  
" I've gotta come back someday, so why not today?" She asked herself as she twisted the door knob.  
  
The door opened with a little squeek and she quickly shut and locked it before it got too cold in the front hall. She peered into the living room quickly. Her mother sat in a chair, asleep. Stacked messily on her lap were old photo's of them as a family.  
  
Aspin sighed and quickly removed the pictures and placing them on the nearby end table.  
  
" Have a good one mom," She whispered as she kissed her mother on the forehead and turned down the lamp.  
  
She looked over at the photo's, spotting one particular one under the pile. She carefully removed it and let out a low sigh. It was a photo of them when she was small. It had been taken at a community picnic and everbody was there. Zeo, Amber, Kai, Kane, Johnny, Mom, Dad, everbody.  
  
She took it gently and quietly snuck up the stairs. The house seemed so quiet and foreign to her as she walked through the darkened halls towards her bedroom. Once in, she quietly shut the door and got changed into her usual shorts and t-shirt bed attire. She climbed under the blankets and propped the picture up against her lamp.  
  
" Good-night," she whispered as she gave one of the photo's occupants a secret smile and shut off the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about the shortness, but it's all I can write right now.... write right, now that sounds wierd..... anyways! Please review, and I'm sorry about the shortness and the long wait! *Gives everybody puppy dog eyes, please forgive me!* 


	9. Apologies

Well, here is a small explanation from Kane and Aspin regarding my absence, please enjoy and I promise to start writting again!!  
  
Kane: She'd better...things were just starting to get good.  
  
Aspin: Shut up Mickey, she can do whatever she wants.  
  
Kane: Stop calling me Mickey! And besides, there's no excuse for taking so long.  
  
Aspin: If you had a brain you would have figured out that she stopped writing because she had to..geez, your the biggest idiot I know.  
  
Kane: She didn't have to do anything, it's not like her computer wasn't working or anything!  
  
Aspin: Well, for your peanut brain, it was.  
  
Kane: Computers just don't not work Aspirin!  
  
Aspin: They do if you get a virus Witch Bane!!  
  
Kane: Shut up!  
  
Aspin: You shut up!  
  
Kane:....  
  
Aspin: Freak..... Anyways, to all my fans-  
  
Kane: Your fans?!  
  
Aspin: It's not like anybody likes you...  
  
Kane: Stupid..their our fans..  
  
Aspin: You say something?  
  
Kane: Aspirin  
  
Aspin: Keep callin me that and your going to need some soon!  
  
Kane: Sits in a corner and sulks  
  
Aspin: Anyways....Animerle is very sorry but her computer got a virus which totally disabled it. It took a while to get it fixed and back up and she lost all the files to the story since the memory was totally wiped out. She sincerely apologizes for the inconvenience and is very thankful for all the reviews she recieved by you guys out there.  
  
Kane: And for all you wondering about the future of this story-  
  
Aspin: Don't sneak up on me you idiot!  
  
Kane: Shutup, I have to tell them?  
  
Aspin: About what? I already explained the situation to them  
  
Kane: About our future together!  
  
Aspin: turns pale Future? Us? Together?!  
  
Kane: Thats right babe so get used to it.  
  
Aspin: shudders  
  
Kane: Well, sadly the story will not continue  
  
Aspin: What? Won't continue?!  
  
Kane: So you like being in the story with me after all...  
  
Aspin: Not with you, but with others. Like Enrique-  
  
Kane: You like him!!!!!!  
  
Aspin: god..don't take things so seriously Mickey...  
  
Kane: Like I was saying..the story will not continue, but lucky for all you fans, It will be rewritten and reposted! This means, longer chapters, more details, more scenes and more characters but it still follow the same story line.  
  
Aspin: Joy..more time with you..  
  
Kane: For those of you familliar with the story, the rewrite might cover what happens in all the chapters in only a few, but don't worry Animerle promises best quality!  
  
Aspin: Good, I happen to like my high school life  
  
Kane: And I happen to like your high school body. checks out Aspin  
  
Aspin: Blushes like mad  
  
Anyways...that's what happened and look out for the rewrite! I really thank all my fans and hope that you will continue to review my rewrite! 


End file.
